Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul
by Fox of Light
Summary: Basically, this is a combination of random oneshots. Read if you want to see what randomness enters here! Segment 9: Danny and the Homicidal Seatbelt.
1. The Day I Went Evil and Took Over the Wo...

Fox of Light: Welcome back to Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul. I hope you enjoy the next selection  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** The Day I Went Evil and Took Over the World**  
  
When I first got my ghost powers, I had no idea what to do with them. They were useful when I was shoved in my locker, and I could just phase right out of it, but other than that, I didn't know what to do.  
  
After about a month, ghosts started to appear and I used my powers to take them back to the ghost zone. That's when I figured that my ghost powers were to be used for good and stuff like that. So, I fought ghosts and stuff for some time, with the help of my friends.  
  
One morning I woke up and felt....evil. A desire took over me to take over the world, but I held that back and got dressed. I went downstairs to the kitchen where Dad was working on another one of his ghost experiments. When he was done making his new ghost gadget, he held it up in the air, triumphantly. "Yes, the Fenton Ghost Sleeper is complete! It releases a gas that makes ghosts fall asleep."  
  
He turned the new machinery on, and a light green colored gas came out of it. The instant the gas reached me, I passed out.  
  
I woke up in bed about an hour later with both of my parents looking down at me. "Daniel Fenton," My dad said with a serious tone in his voice, "Is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
"Yes there is something that I'm not telling you. I'm half ghost. And now that you know that, I'm going to leave this house and take over the world with my ghost powers because I feel like it." I changed into my ghost form and phased through the ceiling, out of the house.  
  
I knew that I couldn't take over the world alone, so I flew to Wisconsin. It took me 3 days too, including rest stops, and steeling food since I didn't bring money with me. I just flew whatever restaurant had food that sounded good, while intangible, grab what food I wanted and left. It was fun watching the people scream when they saw their food "fly away".  
  
Well, back to why I went to Wisconsin. I wanted to meet with Vlad Masters, the other ghost hybrid. I knew he wanted to take over the world, and had invited me to do so with him, but I rejected that idea. But now, as you know, I want to take over the world.  
  
I finally reached his castle. I phased inside the building and instantly knew that searching for him throughout the castle would take forever, so I did the next best thing. "Vlad! Vlad! It's Danny Phantom."  
  
The elder man entered the room that I was in, and smirked at me. "Well, well, Danny Phantom, it's been a while." He changed into his ghost form, Vlad Plasmius. "So, tell me, little badger, why did you come here."  
  
"Well, I wanna take over the world, and well, I'd be unsuccessful if I did it alone. I remembered your offer from before and decided to come to you to see if we could take over the world together," I said.  
  
"Does your idiot father have anything to do with this decision?"  
  
"Well, yeah, you see, 'cause he found out that I was half ghost when he used the Fenton Ghost Sleeper thing that makes ghosts fall asleep, and well, I obviously fell asleep. After I confronted my parents about it, I decided to take over the world. I also woke up feeling evil that morning too."  
  
"Ah, the wonders of being a teenager, one day you just wake up and say 'I want to take over the world!' I really like you, boy."  
  
"Uh, thanks....I guess."  
  
Together we left the castle and went to take over the first thing Vlad had in mind.....the Packers. We went to the Packers' headquarters and threatened the people there to give us the Packers or else, but they said that they couldn't because they were owned by the city of Green Bay. Since we were already in Green Bay, taking over the team was easy. We just used out ectoplasmic beams to scare the people and they followed orders. So basically we got a two-for-one deal. Scare the people in Green Bay and take over a major football team and a city.  
  
After taking over the team, we decided to head to the big cities across America. They were easy to take over as well. The police, the army and all the other special forces couldn't do anything to us, because every time they tried to attack us with something, we would go intangible and the weapon would go right threw us. After we took over the major cities in America, the whole country surrendered to our power.  
  
So, after taking over America, the rest of the world was a piece of cake. In fact, we didn't really have to fight at all. All the other countries across the world were afraid of us and feared us, because they knew that if we could take over America so very easily, we could take over their country just as easily too. It was a smart choice to leave us alone, because if they would have bothered us, we would have destroyed their country.  
  
We thought that we wouldn't have any more challenges, until my dad suddenly showed up out of nowhere. "Alright Danny, and your ghost friend there who I swear I have seen before, give up, or else I'll use the Fenton Ghost Peeler on you!"  
  
Vlad and I looked down at my dad, then at each other and nodded. We used our beams to zap my dad. He looked back up at us with black marks all over his body like he had been burnt, and smoke coming from his body. He held the remains of the Fenton Ghost Peeler in his hands. "I, Jack Fenton, promise not to bother you again." And he ran off.  
  
So Vlad and I returned to his castle where we lived happily ever after for eternity, while torturing the world.  
  
**The end**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox of Light: This portion of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul was brought to you by a teenage girl who just had a large butterfinger blizzard. She got extremely hyper and decided to write something about Danny randomly deciding to take over the world. She really hoped you enjoyed her evil randomness.  
  
Signing out, Fox of Light. 


	2. I am the Box Ghost!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Chicken Soup series, even though I do own two books.

Fox of Light: Here is the next selection of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul. I do hope you enjoy it!

!#$%&()&%$#!

**I am the Box Ghost!**

I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things square and made of cardboard.

I saw the child who is half ghost and flew up to him. "I am the Box Ghost!"

"I know that!" The child yelled back at me.

"Ruler of all things square....."

"I know!"

"....and made of cardboard!"

"**_I know!"_**

The boy turned into his ghost form. I found a box behind me, and levitated it with my almighy powers. "You will now be crushed by uh..." I read the label on the box. "Oh, uh, yeah, Love and Cuddles Plushie Bears."

I emptied the box of the coloful bears and they flew towards the child. Unfortunately, they had no effect since they just passed though him. "Uh, I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" And I fled the scene.

!#$%&()&%$#!

I was in box heaven now. I accidently stumbled upon a packaging company, and it's full of those wonderful cardboard boxes. While I was in awe from the number of boxes that I was now in possession of, I saw a ghost pass me, and the ghost child as well.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"¡Ay carrumba! Why you again?" The boy looked at me, angered.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"You just said that!"

"Ruler of all things square...."

"I know!"

"....and all that is made out of cardboard!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"You've said that three times now!"

"...and uh, BEWARE!"

And I left the boy to fight the ghost he was after.

!#$%&()&%$#!

I was inside the storage room of Casper High, adoring all of the boxes in here. "Once I empty you of your contents, your wonderful squareness shall be mine!"

The door to the storage room opened, and the woman screamed at the boxes floating all around. I let all the boxes fall to the ground, and I left the dark room. When I entered the halls of the school, I saw the ghost boy. I flew up to him and yelled, "I am the Box Ghost!"

He started to bang his head against his locker.

"Ruler of all things square....."

"Why do you torture me like this?!"

".....and all that is made out of cardboard!"

"Why, why, **_why!?_**"

I went back to the storage room and grabbed a box. "I shall now crush you with....uh," I read the writing on the side of the box. "Scratch paper! These torn up papers shall bring you to your doom!"

I emptied the box over his head, and he did absolutely nothing.

"You are a disgrace to all ghosts," the boy said, wiping the paper off of him.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Why do you always have to say that?!"

"Because, I am the Box Ghost!"

"Yes, I know you are the Box Ghost!"

"Yes, I'm glad you know, that I am the Box Ghost!"

"When will you ever stop saying who you are? We all know who you are!"

"I must inform all that, I am the Box Ghost!"

"Why do you like boxes?"

"Because, I am the Box Ghost!"

"Does it have to do with anything before you became a ghost?"

"When I was a human, I worked at the local post office, packaging all that needed to be boxed and shipped it off. I loved those boxes to death! I named them all, and made sure that they were ready to go off on their own Then the post office fired me. I don't know why. I died three days later because I refused to eat, sleep and drink, because I was ripped away from my precious boxes! I promised to get my revenge with boxes, and so when I arrived at the post office and took over every box in there and attacked them. All the emloyees ran out in fear, and never returned. That's when I decided that, I am the Box Ghost!"

"You were a strange human....which explains why you are a strange ghost," the boy said, with an eye brow raised.

"I am not strange, because I am the Box Ghost."

I heard a metallic ringing fill the halls.

"That's the bell, I gotta go to my box of doom, get it, the classroom is square......like a box.....and I hate it....."

"You are pathetic at making box puns."

"Oh shut up."

**The End**

!#$%&()&%$#!

Fox of Light: I'm sorry, I had to write something about the Box Ghost. He's so funny! Well, I hoped you liked it!

Signing out, Fox of Light!


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Fox of Light: Here is the next segment of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul. Enjoy!

1234567890987654321234567890987654321

**Sibling Rivalry**

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! ! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!"

"Danny, if you're so bored, why don't you do something?" Jazz asked, with an annoyed tone.

"Because there's nothing to do!" Danny responded.

"It's not good to be bored like this. You need to find something to do."

"Why?"

"Because you staying around saying 'I'm bored' is annoying!"

Danny smirked at Jazz.

"Oh shit!"

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm b-"

Jazz sat up from the chair she was sitting in and whacked Danny upside the head with the book she was reading.

"You know, violence isn't always the answer, Jazz," Danny said while rubbing the side of his head where he was hit.

"It is when your little brother is being so damn annoying!" Jazz yelled at him.

"I'm not being annoying, I'm just stating the facts."

"Yeah, and you're repeating yourself. Being repetitive is super annoying, especially from you!"

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!"

Jazz was trying to tune him out, but the more she tried to concentrate on something other than his repetitive statement, the louder Danny got.

"For God's sake Danny! Go out with Tucker and Sam...to the mall or something, I'll drive you!"

"Tucker is on a camping trip and Sam said she wanted to be left alone all weekend."

"Go play video games!"

"I beat all of them."

"Go watch TV!"

"There's nothing on."

"Let's play a friendly game of Monopoly."

"That takes too long."

"Let's take a walk in the park."

"It's raining."

"Let's go see a movie at the theatre."

"Nothing's out that interests me."

"Let's work on your science project."

"I got it done last night."

"Go read my diary."

"Your life is boring."

"Go draw."

"You know I can't draw worth a damn."

"Go write something."

"I hate writing."

"Destroy my room."

"Your room has nothing breakable in it, so it won't be any fun."

Fury built up in Jazz as more of her suggestions were beaten by Danny's stupid responses.

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!"

"DANNY! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Because because why?"

"Because because because."

"Because because because why?"

"Because because because because ."

"Because because because because why?"

"Because because because because because."

-Two hours later-

"Because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because ecause because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because ecause because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because why?"

"Because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because!"

"This is getting pathetic."

"No, it's fun!"

"You mean you're not bored anymore?"

"I haven't been bored for the last two and a half hours!"

"Why?"

"Because I've been annoying you, and annoying you is fun."

"So you mean....."

"Yep!"

"I'm so going to kill you!"

"Admit it Jazz, you love this!"

"No I don't."

"When you're off in college, you're going to call be just so we can have a fight because you love it so much. You love our sibling rivalry."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Jazz couldn't help but laugh at her and her brother's stupid fights. She was going to miss them when she left the house, but that wasn't going to be for two years, so until then, she's wasn't going to admit it.

"I love you Danny."

"Whatever."

"C'mon Danny, you love me too."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Danny, you love having these stupid fights with me."

"What would make you say that?"

"I don't know, the fact that we've been fighting for nearly three hours now and the fact that we both know that we aren't going to get anything out of this stupid fight."

"OK, I'll admit it."

"Good."

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm b-"

"Not again!"

**The end!**

_12344567890987654321234567890987654321_

Fox of Light: I hope you liked it. This was kind of a thing I used to try to want to write again more....I don't know, more frequently....I guess. I hope that I can get back into a writing mode again soon! Oh and, thanks y'all for reviewing!


	4. When Google Goes Wrong!

Fox of Light: I'd like to day that I got the idea for this next segment from a story called "Finding ff(dot)net." by PadFootgrl126 It's a story about the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and them finding Please, if you haven't read it, go read it. It's so funny. And just for the record, I can't stand Yu-Gi-Oh.

Here is the next segment of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul. Enjoy.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**When Google Goes Wrong!**

"Sam, I'm really bored and so is Tucker. What should we do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know!" Sam replied.

"Let's get on your laptop and google ourselves!" said Tucker, extremely excited.

"Are you guys really that bored?" asked Sam.

"Yes," the two boys replied in unison.

Sam got her laptop and logged onto the internet. "OK, let's see, google(dot)com. OK, we're here. I think I will google Danny first."

Sam typed 'Danny Fenton' into the search box and pressed enter.

"Oh my God!" the three said in unison.

"A lot of these say Danny Phantom along side my real name.....so, people know about my alias?!?!" Danny started to freak out.

"Let's click on this first link and see what we find out," said Sam.

Tucker started to read aloud. "Danny Phantom is a cartoon created by Butch Hartman, who was the creator of The Fairly Odd Parents. Who's the Butch Hartman guy?"

"Who ever he is, he has people stalking me," Danny said furiously.

"Hey, it may be a coincidence," Sam said, trying to calm Danny down.

"Um, Sam, this may not be a coincidence....." Tuck said pointing at the screen. "Look. It says here: Danny's best friends are Tucker Foley and Samantha 'Sam' Manson. Those are the only two people that Danny told about his powers. Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton also knows of Danny's powers, but Danny doesn't know that."

Danny blinked a couple of times. "Jazz knows about my powers?"

"Um...yeah, she, well, kinda saw you.....transform," Sam said, acting as if she 'forgot' to tell Danny about that.

"When?"

"When you told her to take your friends and stuff and ran to the alley to fight that ghost that can transform into different living things...."

"Guys there's an episode guide! Let's see, episode one: Mystery Meat. It's been a month since Danny obtained his powers. A lunch lady ghost finds out that the school lunch menu had been changed, courtesy of Sam and trys to destroy Danny with meat.

"Hey, wasn't that lunch lady ghost the first ghost you sent to the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded. "I swear this guy is stalking me."

Sam looked at her laptop blankly. "I don't think I've ever seen camera follow us..."

Tucker looked back at Sam. "They're probably hidden."

Danny pointed at a web link on the screen. "Hey, according to this site, this Butch Hartman dude has his own web site, let's go check it out!"

"Butchhartman(dot)com....ok." Tucker clicked on the link and it came to Butch Hartman's web page. "Let's see, Butch Hartman is the creator of The Fairly Odd Parents, which is about a 10 year old boy named Timmy Turner and his two fairy god parents. He has an evil baby-sitter named Vicky. This show takes place in Dimmsdale and-"

"Wait," Sam cut Tucker off, "Isn't Dimmsdale like about 100 miles from here?"

"I think so.."

"Well, let's fly there!" Danny said. "I'm going ghost!" Danny Fenton changed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom and grabbed Tucker and Sam around their waists, one on each side of Danny, went intangible and flew out through the wall.

Along the way to Dimmsdale, Danny had to take numerous breaks because he got so tired carrying Sam and Tucker while flying to Dimmsdale, so it took them nearly a day to get there.

When they finally got there, a problem came up.

"So, we're in Dimmsdale now.....in which house does this Turner guy live?" Tucker asked.

"I do not know," Danny replied.

"We are doomed," Tucker said.

The trio sat in front of Dimmsdale elementary, when suddenly bell rang and hundreds of young children ran out, yelling out of happiness and freedom.....until tomorrow when they were sent back to they're prison once again.

The three teenagers saw a young boy talking to what seemed to be a pink dog and a green dog.

"Hey, isn't that the Turner kid over there?" Sam asked.

"I think, and I think that those two strangely colored dogs are is God Parents," Tucker replied.

Danny flew up to Timmy and started talking to him. "Hey, aren't you that Timmy Turner kid that has God Parents?"

Timmy tried to hide the two dogs behind him. "Uh, no, um...what would ever make you think of that?"

"Let's go to your house I have something to show you." Danny let the young boy climb up on his back, and grabbed Tucker and Sam and flew to Timmy's house. Unfortunately, Danny was once again, lost.

"Uh, I have no idea where you live....." Danny said, sneaking a few chuckles.

Tucker and Sam both slapped their foreheads.

"That blue house over there, yeah, that's my place." Timmy said. (I don't watch the Fairly Odd Parents all that much, so please forgive me, I have no idea what color his house is!!!)

"Which room is your room?"

"That one with the big window and the drapes in front of it."

"OK."

Danny went intangible again and flew into Timmy's room. He placed Sam and Tucker on Timmy's bed and Timmy slid off of Danny's back.

"I need to show you something on the computer," said Danny turning on Timmy's computer.

"Uh....ok."

Danny connected to the internet and typed in butchhartman(dot)com in the URL box.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Danny said.

Timmy screamed. "This guy knows about me and my God Parents?!"

"Yep, and he also knows about my ghost powers."

"You're a ghost?"

"Well, a human-ghost hybrid. See?" Danny turned back into his 14 year old human self.

"Cool. So how does this guy know about us?"

"I don't know....."

"Maybe it's just some conspiracy?" Sam said while shrugging her shoulders.

Danny stared at Sam. "This guy knows too much for this to be a conspiracy."

Timmy nodded. "I agree."

"Oh well, I'm hungry. Let's go get hotdogs!" Danny said.

"I want a salad!" Sam stated.

"Let's go!"

**The end?**

**.....or to be continued?**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Fox of Light: That had to be one of the worst things I have written in a long time! I'm just not satisfied with the quality of it....oh well, tell me what you think. And I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents, Google(dot)com or Butch Hartman....so don't sue me!

BTW: (dot) stands for the . before the com or net!


	5. Danny, Procrastination and the Psychiatr...

Fox of Light: Wow, I did not expect that many reviews.....thanks so much to all who reviewed! You all get Kouji plushies...wait, wrong show. Um I give you all the complete Danny Phantom plushie set, with an extra plushie of lil' ol' me! Just because they don't sell well in stores.......

So, here is the next segment of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul!

_123456789009876543211234567890_

**Danny, Procrastination and the Psychiatrist**

"Once upon a time there was an evil king, and that evil king was so evil, he decided to take over the world, and he did, so when he took over the world he laid around on his nice comfy couch as he ruled the world. People didn't like the way he ruled the world so they asked for a fair election and an evil woman ran against him for the position of world leader, and she won. She ruled the world by having armies from neighboring countries fight each other for her own entertainment. She fought the armies against each other until only one army remained in the world and they ended up killing each other.

"That is my theory on how humans will become extinct."

The raven haired boy smiled at the class and returned to his seat.

"Um, thank you Mr. Fenton. You have quite an imagination," Mr. Lancer said. "Now let's go on-"

The bell for the day to end cut Mr. Lancer off and the students of his English class ran out.

Danny, Tucker and Sam joined together in front of the school and walked to Danny's house.

"So Danny, I'm guessing you didn't do any research on how humans may possibly go extinct and wrote that paper at lunch?" Sam asked.

"How'd you know?" Danny asked back at Sam.

"Oh I don't know, just a guess," Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, OK."

"You do realize that one of these days your procrastination is going to get you into a big mess."

"No it won't."

"Trust me Danny, one of these days, you'll be sorry!"

_**The next day, a half an hour before Danny leaves for school.....**_

"Oh crap! I forgot to do my science homework!!!! I'd better go do that now!"

Danny got his pencil and some paper and started writing his report that was do once school started.

_**First hour, Science.....**_

"...and so because people thought dinosaurs in clown costumes were so scary, they banished them to the planet, Wanakamoshitabi , and that's why dinosaurs are believed to be extinct."

Every single person in the room looked at Danny with their mouths agape.

"Well, um, Danny, it's very nice to know that you have a, um, vivid, yes, very vivid, imagination," Mr. Lancer said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"It's not my vivid imagination...it's true," Danny argued.

"Uh, Mr. Fenton," the teacher started saying as he starting scribbling something on a post-it-note, "Here is the name and number of Mr. Bruno. He's a very good psychiatrist. I suggest you go see him, and hopefully, you can return to your more normal self, which isn't very normal, but more normal than you are now."

The raven haired boy reluctantly took the piece of paper from Mr. Lancer and left the class room.

"Mr. Fenton! The class hasn't ended yet,"

"I'm, um, going to see this Mr. Bruno now....uh, yeah," Danny said, trying to make up an excuse to get out of the class.

"His office doesn't open until noon."

"Oh, then, I guess I'll just sit in my seat and feel like an idiot for the rest of the hour," Danny said.

"Then you do that."

"Sam said I was going to pay for this, and I am," The boy said under his breath.

"What is that?"

"Oh nothing."

Finally, what after seemed like an eternity in science class, the bell of freedom, well freedom for five minutes, rang. Danny quickly ran out of the class and to his locker, where Sam and Tucker met him.

"Sam, you were right, I am paying for my procrastination," Danny admitted.

"So what kind of trouble are you in?" Sam asked, very curious.

"Um, Mr. Lancer thinks there's something wrong with me want me to see a psychiatrist."

"So, Danny my man, what did you right about?" Tucker asked.

"About dinosaurs becoming circus clowns and being banished to the planet, Wanakamoshitabi because people thought they were scary."

"What's so scary about dinosaur clowns?" asked Sam.

"Clowns, just clowns all together. They are scary!"

"You have serious problems."

Danny sighed.

So the school day went by, and by the end of the day everyone knew about Danny's dinosaur clown report and Mr. Lancer referring him to a psychiatrist.

Danny walked into his house after a hard day only to be greeted by Jazz, his mom and his dad glaring at him.

"You wrote an report about dinosaur clowns? A science report?" Jazz practically yelled at him.

"Shut up Jazz!" Danny shouted back.

"Danny, don't you dare yell at your sister like that, she didn't write that psycho report!" Maddie yelled.

"And what's this about you having to see a psychiatrist?" Jack questioned.

"Um, Mr. Lancer says I should see one," Danny said.

"The Fentons have been known for being completely normal and not believing in strange and absurd things!"

"Right," Jazz said sarcastically.

Danny took the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his mom. "Mr. Bruno, huh? I'll give him a call now."

Why Maddie was making the call, Danny sat on the couch and pouted.

"It's your fault you're in this mess," Jazz said.

"I know, so shut up," Danny grumpily said.

"You are really weird, and have very strange beliefs."

"I wrote that paper a half-an-hour before school started."

"That would explain a lot."

"Shut up."

Maddie hung up the phone in the kitchen. "Good news Danny, we can go see him now!"

"Yippekiyay," Danny said sarcastically.

So the Fentons went to Dr. Bruno's office to see what was the matter with Danny, because Jack and Maddie didn't know that Danny wrote that report right before school started.

"Ah, Mr. Danny Fenton. I would like to speak with you alone. You three if you could wait in the lobby, that would be great," Mr. Bruno said in a soft voice.

He motioned Danny to come into his office, and Danny laid down on the psycho bed.

"So, Mr. Fenton, I heard that you wrote a report on dinosaur clowns and said it was true."

Danny smirked. While he was here, he might as well mess with the guy's head.

"Yes, dinosaur clowns are real!" Danny said in a child-like voice.

"Tell me about these dinosaurs."

"They're dinosaurs in clown suits that do clown tricks!"

"OK, and describe the planet, um, Watonaboshiki to me."

"It's Wanakamoshitabi. It's covered completely by jungle. It's perfect for the dinosaur environment."

"Where is this planet? Like, what galaxy is it in, if it isn't in the Milky Way."

"It's in the galaxy Tonoshiyanokibashinad!"

"OK, is there any thing else out of the ordinary you believe?"

Danny nodded.

Dr. Bruno raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"That I'm half ghost."

Dr. Bruno tried to keep himself from laughing.

"OK, and why do you believe that?"

Danny smiled. "This is why!" He went intangible and phased through the bed.

Dr. Bruno dropped his pen and clipboard and ran out of the room screaming. Danny returned to normal and went to the lobby where his family was waiting.

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

"He couldn't take it, how psycho I acted," Danny smirked.

"So you acted psycho and probably made the guy a psycho?"

"Yeah."

"I sometimes wish I could do that."

"It's a gift I have Jazz."

"I know, and you get it from Dad."

In conclusion, Danny still procrastinates and writes psycho reports. He's been sent to five other psychiatrists and made them all go crazy as well, and the six of them all need psychiatric help.

Mr. Lancer does find Danny's reports somewhat amusing though, but, just somewhat.

Also, Danny barely passed both classes with a C thanks to doing well on tests and assignments....other than reports.

**The End!**

_123456789009876543211234567890_

Fox of Light: I really hoped that you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, as always!

Signing out, Fox of Light


	6. A Danny Phantom Fairy Tale Sorta

Fox of Light: So, I removed the romance thingy chapter of this story. It didn't fit it with the randomness, lol. So, Um yeah, here is the next segment of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul.

Warning! This is a combination of serious, stupid and random. I honestly don't know what the three equal combined!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Danny Phantom Fairy Tale (Sorta)**

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a young prince with his crazy family in a castle. Now his family was much different than the ruling families in the other kingdoms. His father, the king, was obsessed with ghosts. He made new inventions to find ghosts all through the castle that they lived in, which many people have died in this castle, so he assumed that their ghosts still roamed that castle.

His mother was a genius, and wasn't like the other queens. She never wore fancy dresses or a crown. All she ever wore was a lab suit, even to her speeches to the city. She helped the crazy king in his quest to find ghosts.

The young prince's sister was the family member that acted most like the stereotypical person that holds they're position. The princess was fussy and nit-picky, but in general she was smart and didn't care what people thought of her. She wore her fine dresses everyday, but rarely left the castle for others to see her in them. The only time she left the castle was to go to the local library if the royal library didn't have the book she wanted.

Now, the young prince was definitely a strange one. In fact, he wasn't even one-hundred percent human! He was half ghost. He often took advantage of his power and left the castle to mingle with the commoners, since leaving the castle was practically forbidden. He hated being like an animal locked up in a cage and being fed whatever was put in front of him, so getting out of the castle and going to the city was often done. He'd bring money and eat at fast-food restaurants, which he liked the food better at those places than at the castle.

One day, while roaming the streets of the city, he young prince ran into an African-American boy. "Oh, excuse me. Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," the dark haired boy said.

"Man, that's no problem. I don't mind. My name's Tucker Foley, what's yours?" Tucker asked.

The prince smile. "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

Tucker gasped and took a step back from Danny. "You're the prince of Amity! To run into you is like a genie granting me my hearts desire (A/N: Yes I know, bad joke.)" The commoner bowed at the prince's feet.

Danny was taken aback by Tucker's actions of bowing at him. Never before had anyone bowed down to him. "Tucker, please, um-"

Tucker sprung up. "You actually called me Tucker, the prince called me Tucker!"

"Can you please not call me 'The prince'? It feels like that's all I am is some lazy prince locked in his castle, when in reality, I want to get to know the city."

"I will, your highness."

"Call me Danny, please?"

Tucker's eyes gleamed. "I can call you Danny?"

"Yes."

"Well, OK. Um, how'd you get out here? The way you make it sound, you're forbidden to leave the castle."

"Can you keep a secret?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'm not good at keeping secrets, but I'll keep any secret the prince gives me."

"OK, the truth is, I'm half ghost, so I can disappear, fly, go through walls, and many other things."

"That is so awesome. Were you born with these powers?" Tucker asked.

"Well, um no, my father built a machine called the Fenton Ghost Portal, and one day I went inside of it and accidentally turned it on and it mixed up the molecules in my body making me half ghost."

"That is so awesome!"

"So, Tucker, do you have any friends I can meet?" Danny asked.

Tucker nodded and motioned Danny to follow him. The came to a very large house that was about half the size of the castle Danny lived in.

The African-American boy knocked on the door, and a girl wearing all dark clothing answered the door. "Hey Tuck, what's up?"

"Hey, this is my new friend Danny." Danny waived at Sam.

"He's kinda cute. So you new here?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

The girl smiled. "I'm fourteen too. I'm surprised I haven't seen you at school. Are you home schooled?"

Danny nodded.

"That must suck, not being able to go to school and meet new people."

"It does. I never get to leave my cas- I mean my home very often."

"Wow, being locked in like a caged animal. By the way, I am going to make a suggestion to the king to allow all the animals in the zoo to roam free. It's not right for them to be in those cages for their whole lives!"

"Well, um....what's your name?" Danny asked the girl.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me, I'm Sam."

"Well, Sam, my father believes that if the animals were to roam free in the wild, it wouldn't be good for them because they were born and raised being and fed and being taken care of, to where they won't know how to take care of themselves in the wild, making the species endangered. So that's why he made a law to keep endangered species in cages," Danny explained.

"Wait, your father made the law?"

Danny instantly threw his hands over his mouth.

"Well, if your father made the law, that would make him the king, which means......you're the prince!" Sam bowed at Danny's feet.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Please don't do that Sam. I came to the city for a reason, and that was to get away from my royal life."

"Oh, my prince, how much of an honor it is to talk to you face-to-face."

"Call me Danny!"

"Oh, to call the prince by his first name is such an honor!"

"Please don't call me 'The prince'!" Danny said angrily.

"Yes, my prince."

"Don't call me anything with 'prince' in it!"

"Yes, your highness."

"Don't call me anything that has to do with royalty!"

"Yes, Danny."

"Thank you!"

Sam got up from her bowing position and faced Danny. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Can we go get something to eat?" Danny asked.

"Sure, where? Red Lobster, Olive Garden, any fancy place?" Sam asked.

"How about McDonald's," Danny answered.

"OK," Tucker and Sam said in unison.

The three of them went to the fast-food restaurant together and ordered their meals. Danny ordered a Big Mac Meal, Tucker ordered a Double Quarter Pounder with cheese and Sam ordered a salad.

The trio had a blast talking, laughing and sharing stories with each other, so much fun, time passed by so quickly.

Danny looked down at his watch and gasped. "It's 6 o'clock? Oh, no, I bet my family is worried about me, they'll probably find out that I've been hanging out in the city. I'm sorry guys, but I have to go."

Tucker nodded. "OK, it was nice talking to you."

Danny got up and threw his wrappers and stuff away as did Tucker and Sam. The group went outside to a near-by alley, where Danny turned into his ghost half.

"You have super powers?" Sam almost screamed.

"Well, I'm half ghost, Tucker can tell you the story, it's a secret. Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye."

And with that, Danny flew off.

He got to the castle and phased through the building into his room. He was going to change into his royal clothing to show no proof that he was in the city since his shirt and pants became a mess, but he heard an angry knock on the door. "Daniel Fenton!"

"Yes?" He said weak.

His angry mother threw open the door and glared at the boy. "Gene, our new security officer, said he saw you in the city, talking to two commoners, is this true? Well, I'm guessing it is, especially with you wearing a T-shirt with jeans and the fact that they are a mess."

Danny looked away from his mother and out the window. "I hate being locked in here. I feel caged and unable to help myself. I want to know what it's like to actually live."

"Danny, being out there is dangerous for you! Someone could've been out there that wanted to kill you!"

"I have real friends now. I've never known what it was like until today to have a friend, someone besides your family that you can trust and someone that makes you so happy. Please if you just meet them, just once, to approve of them, then I-"

His mother cut Danny off. "I refuse to let you befriend any commoners!"

"Please," Danny begged, "please, just meet them once, and then maybe it will change your mind."

"Bring them over tomorrow, then I'll see."

Danny's face lit up, and he hugged his mom.

-The next day-

Danny, with his new body guard, Gene went out into the city and found Tucker and Sam and brought them back to the castle.

Tucker was amazed with being in the royal castle. "Wow, this is an awesome castle! It's like ten times bigger than Sam's house! Cool, you have an indoor pond and look at the size of that kitchen....is that meat I see in there? My word! You definitely live the luxurious life Danny, man this is so awesome and-"

Danny shot Tucker a look.

"I am shutting up now."

The prince brought his to friends to the queen. "I am Queen Maddie. What are your names?"

Tucker and Sam bowed before Danny's mom.

"Your highness, my name is Tucker."

"And my name is Sam, your majesty."

"My son wishes for you to be his friends. He says you make him happy. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like he did when I said I would meet you to approve of you to be his friends. I thought he was happy living this life, but I guess he's not. He's just like his father. One who wishes to be different and not be seen as royalty, but as an actual person. I think you two will do him some good."

Danny, Sam and Tucker smiled at each other, then at Maddie who was smiling back at them.

Jack, Danny's father, entered the room with a new ghost finding invention. "Hey Danneh (A/N: Doesn't that what is sounds like Jack calls Danny? Lol.) I want you to see my new invention, the Fenton Ghost Laser!"

"How does it work?" Danny asked.

"I honestly don't know, but look it makes a red dot on the wall. Isn't that cool?"

Maddie smacked her hand on her forehead and Danny sighed.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "So the king is really obsessed with ghosts? Wow, and I thought a kingdom was supposed to be ruled by someone serious."

"Well, this kingdom isn't," Maddie replied.

Jack saw Sam and Tucker standing next to Danny. "Danneh, you brought friends! Let's take them down to the lab where I can blab on about ghosts and my inventions!"

"Well, we know how the king feels about us!" said Tucker.

"Yeah," agreed Sam.

"My dad's a little crazy but he's a cool guy," Danny said.

The three of them went into the lab and got chairs and sat down as Jack stood in front of them, with a thermos in his hand. "This is the Fenton Thermos. Designed to capture ghosts. It doesn't work yet so it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton in front of it!" (From Danny Phantom, eppy one, Mystery Meat)

He handed Sam the thermos, and she just looked at it strangely. Jack went on and on about ghosts. Sam, Tucker and Danny were bored out of their minds. After the three our lecture about ghosts, the trio went to the dining room, where the queen was.

"Uh, Mom? Can I go with Tucker and Sam to the city?" Danny asked.

"I guess. Realize that this is their test of trust," Maddie answered.

Danny, Tucker and Sam ran out of the castle into the city, where they were immediately confronted by a ghost. The ghost glared at Sam.

"I have heard that you are the one that changed the school's lunch menu!" She yelled angrily.

"Um, oops?"

"YOU SHALL DINE ON MY FURY!" And the lunch lady ghost tried to attack the girl, but Danny turned into his ghost form and saved Sam before the ghost could touch her.

So Danny, still new with his powers tried to beat the lunch lady ghost up, but was very unsuccessful, until Sam threw him the thermos and sucked the ghost up into it. (A/N: I don't want to explain the whole eppy, lol. And yes I know that Jack accidentally threw the thermos in Danny's face, but who cares, this is a fic, and fics don't need to follow the episodes, or the characters' personalities if the author(ess) doesn't want to!)

"Sweet, dude! That was awesome. I think your ghost form needs a name, that sounds ghostly, but like a super-hero!" Tucker said.

Danny shrugged.

"How about Danny Phantom!" Sam suggested.

Danny nodded, "I like that."

"All in favor in 'Danny Phantom' raise their hand!"

All three of them raised their hands.

So together, the three of them became the low profile ghost butt-kicking trio that no one knew the identity of, but at least they could save the kingdom of Amity. Well, at least have it to where it won't be destroyed.......

**The end!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Fox of Light: So how was that? I know it probably wasn't all that much funny as the rest of them, but I do hope that you liked it! Please review!

Signing out, Fox of Light


	7. Dash Bandster

Fox of Light: Hey, this is kinda a chapter to get me back into writing. Since I've been writing essays for the past month, I wanted to go back to writing whatever I want. So, it's like me starting over...sorta.

So here's the next installment of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul. Enjoy!

_**âäàåçêëéèïîìÄÅÉæÆôöòûùÿÖÜ¢£¥Pˆ**_

**Dash Bandster**

Dash was the king of Casper High. He was only a freshman, but he was the quarterback of the football team, and the quarterback of the football team was king. As king, Dash enjoyed picking on poor defenseless nerds and geeks just for the fun of it. At least, that's what everyone though why Dash picked on these certain students, but it was not the truth...the truth was accidentally discovered by a poor geek named Danny Fenton.

"Fenton!" the muscular blond yelled from across the hall.

Danny quivered in fear at what Dash might do to him. He couldn't go ghost, or else his secret identity would be exposed, so he had to endure another painful thrashing.

"Because of your girlfriend's speech on why we shouldn't dissect earth worms, I had to do a report on earth worms, and you know I'm bad at reports, so I failed!" Dash said as he repeatedly poked his finger into Danny's chest.

Danny took a couple of steps back from Dash, putting his hands over his head to try to protect himself from his bullies giant fists, stuffing him in a locker. But just as Dash was going to bully Danny, he suddenly stopped.

"You're lucky, Fenton. I have to go take care of something." And left Danny alone.

The raven haired boy sighed in relief. "Wow, that was close. I wonder why Dash didn't beat me up?"

Danny jumped into a locker and went ghost,and tracked down Dash. Danny spotted Dash going into a closet, and the ghost went intangible and got in.

"I'm going geek!" Dash yelled, and his muscular football body turned into the body of a super geek. His muscular body was now nothing but skin and bones, his letterman's jacket was replaced with a button up plaid shirt and a tie. His jeans were now nice slacks that rode up to his naval, which his plaid shirt was tucked in. He wore thick black framed glasses with tape on the nose piece and his perfect teeth were buck toothed. The perfect blond hair was now parted to the side and messy. In one hand he held a trombone, in the other, a graphing calculator.

"I, Dash Bandster, must save a poor, defenseless geek!" and ran out of the closet.

Danny was still shocked at what he witnessed. "I can't believe Dash is a geek super hero. No wonder why he beats us up, the same reason why I try not to show I believe in ghosts. I'm going to follow Dash."

He found Dash walking towards two football guys beating up on the sousaphone player. "In the name of geekhood, I must stop you from hurting my fellow geeks and nerds!"

"Hey look, it's another band geek, let's beat him up!"

Dash smirked as he opened the spit valve on his trombone. "Super spit attack!" Loads of spit hit the two players.

"This is gross! Geek spit!" one complained.

"I'm contaminated for life!" complained the other.

"Now for my all powerful attack!" Dash turned on his graphing calculator and help it up high. "Polynomial raid!" The screen flashed, and the light blinded the two bullies.

"Ahh! Not polynomials! My head hurts now!"

"This is only a reminder that I'm failing math!"

The two bullies ran away in fear.

Sousaphone guy smiled at his savior. "Thank you, Dash Bandster! You saved my life again!"

"No problem, anything for my fellow geeks."

Sousaphone then walked into the band room.

Dash looked up and spotted Danny.

"Who are you?" Dash asked curiously.

"I'm Danny Phantom, I stop ghosts from bullying humans."

"Then I guess we have something in common! Maybe you could help me fight bullies sometime."

Danny smiled. "I would, but I have my own bully to fight."

_**âäàåçêëéèïîìÄÅÉæÆôöòûùÿÖÜ¢£¥Pˆ**_

Fox of Light: So, um....yeah. I got the idea when it was costume day and one of my friends dressed up as a nerd....so I thought, what if Dash was a nerd/geek....thus this chapter was written and now I feel like I need some kind of therapy.

Signing out, Fox of Light


	8. Sibling Rivalry: Act 2

Fox of Light: Wee, another installment of Chicken Soup for the Danny Phantom Lover's Soul! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**Sibling Rivalry: Act 2**

The Fentons decided that they needed to go on a vacation, so they got in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle and took a road trip, a road trip to whatever way Jack felt like going, which in the end, they ended up in Texas somehow, so now they had to find their way back.

Jazz was starting to get restless. "Dad, we've been cramped in this stupid RV for 5 days, with the occasional rest stop. We can't keep living on fast food either! How did we end up in Texas?"

Jack grinned. "Jasmine, this RV navigates us towards ghosts, and in Texas there's the Alamo, which is probably filled with ghosts!"

Jazz sighed. Danny, who was sitting next to Jazz, sighed too. "I'm bored!"

"Don't even start Danny! I will strangle you!"

"99 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 99 bottles of Pepsi..." Danny started to sing, extremely off key.

"No Danny! Please don't!" Jazz begged.

"..take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of Pepsi on the wall.

"98 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 98 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 97 bottles of Pepsi on the wall." Danny continued singing.

"Danny, please stop!"

"97 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 97 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 96 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Maddie turned around. "Danny is finding a way entertain himself, you should find one too!"

Jazz smirked. "This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, some people start on singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends...." Jazz sang, trying to be louder than Danny.

"96 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 96 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 95 bottles of Pepsi on the wall," Danny sang even louder.

"95 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 95 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 94 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Jazz tried to continue singing her never ending song, but Danny just seemed to keep messing her up with his horrible singing.

"94 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 94 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 93 bottles of Pepsi on the wall.

"93 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 93 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 92 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Jazz thought of a new song to sing. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how is goes..."

Danny completely tuned Jazz out. "93 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 93 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 92 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Jack then decided he would join in with Danny. "92 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 92 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 91 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

"No, now there's two guys singing the evil road trip song off key! Why Mom, why?" Jazz asked.

"91 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 91 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 90 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Maddie smiled. "Honey, it's been 5 days, we all just need to have fun once in a while."

"90 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 90 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 89 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Jazz looked at her mom in shock. "Fun? You call this _fun_? This is complete **chaos**!"

"89 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 89 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 88 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Suddenly, Ember appeared out of nowhere. She sat next to Danny, and started in with the singing.

"87 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 87 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 86 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Jazz laid down in the fetal position. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. I'm doing math homework, yes math, math is very fun. The slope of a line is delta _y_ divided by delta _x_. The equation of a line is _y_ equals _mx _plus _b_........"

The poor red head continued reciting math equations to herself for a half-an-hour hoping that the trio would be done by then, but unfortunately for her, they weren't.

"45 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 45 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 44 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

"When will this end?" Jazz complained.

"44 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 44 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 43 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

"This is all your fault Danny!" Jazz screamed.

"43 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 43 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 42 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Ember started to sing in harmony with the two guys.

"42 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 42 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 41 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Ember's harmony only made the singing worse, so Jazz put her hands over her ears.

41, then 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, all the way to 11, or another half- an hour. Jazz's hands and ears started to hurt because of the pressure she was putting on them so she couldn't hear what these people called singing.

"11 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 11 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 10 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

"Only 10 more," Jazz said to herself, "Only 10 more!"

"10 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 10 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 9 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

"Complete chaos is going to end soon!"

"9 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 9 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 8 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

As the number of Pepsi's were subtracting, the happier Jazz got.

"8 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 8 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 7 bottles of Pepsi on the wall.

7 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 7 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 6 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

"Almost done!" Jazz excitedly said.

"6 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 6 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 5 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Maddie joined in for the last five Pepsi's.

"5 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 5 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 4 bottles of Pepsi on the wall.

"4 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 4 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 3 bottles of Pepsi on the wall."

Just for the heck of it, Jazz joined in for the last three. Now the whole Fenton family, and Ember, were singing.

"3 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 3 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 2 bottles of Pepsi on the wall.

2 bottles of Pepsi on the wall, 2 bottles of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around 1 bottle of Pepsi on the wall.

1 bottle of Pepsi on the wall, 1 bottle of Pepsi, take one down, pass it around no more bottles of Pepsi on the wall!"

"That was fun," Jazz admitted.

"Then let's sing it again!" said Danny.

"**_NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"99 bottles of Pepsi on the wall....."

-------------------------------------------------------

Fox of Light: So how did you like that? Please tell me what you think, k?

Signing out, Fox of Light.


	9. Danny and the Homicidal Seatbelt

**Fox of Light:** Hey, I've been on hiatus for quite some time with my Danny Phantom fics. Sorry for just leaving y'all out in the cold.

So, here's a new installment of Chicken Soup for the DP lover's soul. This is based mostly on a true story. I'll explain after

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Chicken Soup series..

-------------

**Danny and the Homicidal Seatbelt**

"Jazz, Danny, you two go out and have some bonding time," yelled Maddie from the basement, working on a new Fenton Invention.

"But Mom, I'm playing Doom with Tucker and Sam, and we're totally kicking butt!" whined Danny, who easily heard his mom in his room through the ventilation system.

"Yeah, I'm also working on my calculus, which I know you can totally help me with! But no, you say that you don't know calculus, _and you're inventing things! Usually that stuff takes calculus!"_ Jazz complained to her mother.

Maddie ran up to the kitchen, holding an incomplete invention. "Jazz, honey, it's been years since I've done that. And I wing it at these inventions, as other 'normal' mothers, as you call them, wing it as cookies without using a recipe book."

Jazz grumbled as she slammed her large math book shut, with the pencil, paper and calculator still in there. She stomped up the stairs, grabbed her little brother firmly on the arm, and drug him down the stairs. "Jazz! I was in the middle of the game! At least I could have told them that I had to leave the computer!" Danny yelled at his sister.

"I want this to be as fast and painless as possible, ok?" Jazz said through her teeth.

Danny finally walked by his own will, rather than his sister's, as they both headed out the door.

As Jazz and Danny got in the car, Maddie stepped outside and waved. "Bye. You two really need this bonding time together, you rarely get it." Then the car backed out from the parking lot and set off in it's own direction.

Danny chuckled. "Mom doesn't realize how much time we really spend together."

Jazz couldn't help let out a little laugh as well. "I know. But they don't know that you're half ghost, so naturally, they don't know that I help you, and that's technically our bonding time."

Danny smiled, and then leaned forward to play with the radio dial. He didn't like the big band stuff his sister was listening to, so he wanted to change it to a station that played more modern music. Jazz saw this, and before he was able to play around with the dial, she slapped his hand.

The younger Fenton, surprised at the attack from the older Fenton, jerked forward a bit, then the seatbelt caught him, and he was thrown back into the seat, taped down by his seatbelt.

"Now you know not to play with my dial, especially since this is my car, and I'm driving!" Jazz said. But she got no answer. She looked to the passenger seat and saw that he was being strangled by the seatbelt. It was so tight, that it was pressed against his neck, attempting to strangle him.

Jazz immediately unbuckled her little brother from his seat, and he gasped, happy to be free from the grasp of the seatbelt. He put his seatbelt back on, this time very loosely.

"Are you OK, Danny?" asked a worried Jazz.

"Yeah, that seatbelt just had a good hold on me," Danny chuckled.

"That's never done that before, it's really odd," mentioned Jazz.

"Heh…So, are we going anywhere in particular?" asked Danny.

"Not really, unless you want to."

"I'd say the mall, but I'm afraid you'll go all girly and go clothe shopping."

"No, I'm not into that kind of thing. I'd rather go to some antique shop in the mall, or maybe an art shop."

"Which is equally as bad," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that, little brother!"

Jazz made a right turn, which made the vehicle face the sun. "Aw crap, the sun…gotta sneeze!"

Danny held his hand over his mouth, as he was climaxing to the sneeze. He jerked forward slightly as he sneezed.

"AH-CHOO!" **THWACK!**

Danny was once again pinned down by his seatbelt.

"Bless you, Danny," said Jazz. When she got no reply, she realized that her car was once again, attempting to kill him.

She unbuckled him again, and once again, he put the seatbelt back time, this time extremely loosely.

"You know Danny, maybe it's best if we went home now," said Jazz, "If my car is holding a grudge against you, then it may be best if we left it as soon as possible."

Danny nodded in agreement.

The entire ride home, he held the seatbelt out, so it couldn't try to strangle him again. They entered the driveway, and Danny gave a sigh of relief when he realized he was free from the homicidal seatbelt.

The two young Fentons entered the house, and Maddie was surprised to see them home already. "You were only gone for fifteen minutes, why are you guys home?"

"Because Jazz's car wants me dead!" yelled Danny

Jazz chuckled, and said, "It's true, and can't you see the red marks on Danny's neck?"

Maddie went up to her son and observed the red seatbelt mark on his neck. She couldn't help but laugh. "I remember when your father had that car, and took my on our first date in it. It tried to strangle me as well. That's why, when we take Jazz's car, I always put the top part of the seatbelt behind me."

Danny sighed, "Unfortunately, I am not that smart."

He went up the stairs and was about to head into his room, when his sister confronted him. "You know, Danny, you really are dumb."

"Why, because I didn't think of putting the seatbelt behind me?" groaned Danny.

Jazz shook her head. "No, it's because you could've gone intangible and gotten yourself out of that mess."

Danny, realizing that his sister had basically told him that he forgot he was half ghost, banged his head against his door. "Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb…"

Jazz went back down the stairs and returned to the kitchen to do the problem she was stuck on, and found it to be solved already. The handwriting was messy, and barely legible, but it was solved. "What the…?"

"Never thought your old man was that smart, eh, Jazz?" said Jack with a grin.

Jazz just sat there with her mouth agape, wondering what more surprises she could find out from her family…

* * *

**Fox of Light: **So yeah, when I was in a car coming from an Eddie Daniels concert, there were three people, including me, in the back seat. The seatbelt kept pinning down the girl in the middle seat; I think it was three times. I had to keep unbuckling her so she wouldn't get strangled. 

Oh yeah, the calculus part is my own ranting…I can't figure out a problem in my homework, and no one can help me. TT I thought the Jack figuring it out part would just be a cute thing to put in there. I don't think he's as dumb as he acts.

Oh, if you have any random ideas, and you have no idea what to do with them fanfiction wise, doya think you could give them to me. I'll totally credit you. I'm caught up in school so much, that I can't really think of ideas for this randomness.


End file.
